Hello
by Aninha Black
Summary: Draco Malfoy encontra em Gina Weasley um verdadeiro motivo para viver...


N/A: Aconselho que leiam essa fic ouvindo a música "Hello" do Evanescence,  
porque foi a partir dessa letra que eu fiz essa songfic.  
Hello  
(olá)  
Playground school bell rings again  
(O sino do pátio da escola toca de novo)  
Rain clouds come to play again  
(As nuvens cinza vêm brincar novamente)  
Has one told you she's not breathing?  
(Ninguém te disse que ela não está respirando?)  
Draco estava ajoelhado no chão, ao lado de Gina; o sinal da próxima aula  
tocou, e ele nem ao menos se levantou. As nuvens cinzas agora faziam com  
que começasse a chover novamente, as gotas caíam em seu rosto e no rosto de  
Gina; ele pegou a mão dela, encostou a cabeça no peito de Gina, ela não  
estava respirando!  
Hello I'm your mind giving you  
(Olá, eu sou sua mente te dando)  
Someone to talk  
(alguém pra conversar)  
Hello  
(Olá)  
"Pense Draco, Gina não está respirando!", sua consciência dizia naquele  
momento, "O que eu vou fazer?", vozes diziam em sua mente, "O que aquele  
crápula que se diz meu pai, fez com ela?". As vozes o deixavam atordoado, o  
que faria?  
If I smile and don't believe  
(Se eu sorrir e não acreditar)  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
(logo eu sei que acordarei desse sonho)  
Gina agora estava na enfermaria, Draco não saíra do lado dela; sentia-se  
mais aliviado, mesmo sabendo que ela poderia ter morrido; não poderia  
sorrir, mas soltou um pequeno sorriso, não acreditava que aquilo tudo era  
verdade. Que a pessoa que ele mais se importava e que se importava com ele,  
quase havia morrido.  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
(Não tente me consertar, eu não estou quebrada).  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
(Olá eu sou a mentira vivendo por você, então você pode se esconder)  
Don't cry  
(Não chore)  
Draco chegou a passar à noite ao lado de Gina, o irmão dela não gostara  
muito da idéia, se importava com ela, mas Draco não queria sair do lado de  
Gina; Rony teve que ceder, não queria discutir com Malfoy há essa hora.  
- Draco? – Gina perguntou num sussurro, a voz ainda fraca, já era  
madrugada  
- Oi Gina. Estou aqui. – Draco respondeu, beijando a mão da garota – Que  
bom que você acordou! Pensei que tivesse morrido.  
- Eu não vou deixar minha vida tão cedo. E nem você – Gina respondeu  
tentando se levantar  
- Não faça esforços, Gi. – Draco disse a ajudando a se ajeitar  
- Draco, eu não sou uma boneca de porcelana. – Gina o repreendeu ainda com  
voz fraca  
- Gina, desculpe. – Draco disse abaixando a cabeça – Vivi uma mentira  
durante dezessete anos, mas daqui pra frente vai ser diferente.  
- Draco, não se culpe pelo que seu pai fez. Não tome as falhas dele como  
as suas – Gina disse, passando a mão pelo rosto de Draco, haviam lágrimas  
que desciam pelo rosto do garoto – Não chore, meu amor.  
- O que você disse? – Draco perguntou levantando a cabeça – De que me  
chamou?  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
(De repente eu sei que não estou dormindo)  
Hello I'm still here  
(Olá ainda estou aqui)  
All that's left of yesterday  
(Tudo que restou do passado)  
Draco sentiu como se algo de bom percorresse seu corpo, uma onda de  
calor. Ninguém nunca o havia chamado de forma tão carinhosa e delicada como  
Gina acabara de fazer; percebeu, que por piores que tivesse sido os  
momentos anteriores ao despertar de Gina, que não estava dormindo e, que se  
fosse sonho, não queria acordar jamais.  
- Que foi Draco? – Gina perguntou vendo que o rapaz ficara em silêncio –  
Não gostou que eu te chamei de amor?  
- Não, não é isso, Gi. – Draco disse – É que ninguém nunca havia me  
chamado assim.  
- Parece que você nunca foi feliz, que nunca viveu. – Gina disse  
acariciando o rosto de Draco  
- Concordo com você. Comecei a viver quando você me chamou de amor. –  
Draco respondeu segurando a mão de Gina sobre seu rosto.  
- Nunca pensei que você fosse ser assim, tão sentimental. – Gina  
respondeu, agora mexendo nos cabelos loiros do rapaz  
- Eu também não sabia. – Draco respondeu com um sorriso malicioso  
O rapaz se levantou, e se sentou na cama ao lado de Gina; a abraçou,  
sentiu o corpo quente da garota junto do seu corpo frio, que aos poucos se  
esquentava. Encostou seus lábios frios, nos lábios quentes e carnudos de  
Gina. Havia a beijado, era como se a vida agora retornasse ao seu corpo  
depois de tantos anos.  
Sentia-se bem melhor assim, ali abraçado e beijando apaixonadamente Gina;  
nunca pensara que se sentiria assim. Era uma nova fase, o passado restou  
apenas em sua memória, faria o que fosse para continuar se sentindo assim  
eternamente.  
*******************************************************************  
N/A: oi gente, não sei o que tá me dando de escrever songs tão apaixonadas  
assim. Acho que é o momento que eu tô passando. Eu simplesmente adoro  
Evanescence e resolvi escrever essa fic com uma música deles que eu também  
adoro. Espero que gostem, e por favor comentem que eu preciso saber se  
ficou realmente boa. 


End file.
